


@real__pcy

by powerofexoclipse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Social Media, i neVER KNOW WHAT TAGS TO USE BYE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofexoclipse/pseuds/powerofexoclipse
Summary: Park Chanyeol is popular both online and offline, but what happens when he meets Do Kyungsoo, a cold-hearted guy that doesn't seem to be too much in font of him?[This will be part of a series, but I don't know what to name the series yet. The different parts will focus on the lives of three people who are well known on the internet]Part 1: @real__pcy - Chanyeol tries to figure out why student Kyungsoo dislikes him so muchPart 2: @baekhyunee_exo - Baekhyun tries to gain the attention of Chinese idol Zhang YixingPart 3: @oohsehun - After graduation, aspiring actor Sehun gets a call from director Junmyeon





	1. Chapter 1

On the first day after summer break ended, Chanyeol made his way to class looking down at the phone in his one hand, while the other held the papers to his summer assignment. People had always told him not to text and walk at the same time as he was infamously known for having incredible bad luck, but he never listened. Most would consider him a phone addict, but Chanyeol would deny these claims. To him it was just a different way of social interaction, as he had accumulated millions of followers on his various social media accounts in the last few years which gave him the opportunity to meet some of his closest friends until this day.

His thumb was moving across the screen at the speed of light when he crashed into someone in the school’s hallway. Chanyeol yelped and fell back, dropping his phone and sending his papers flying. He lifted himself up on his elbows and quickly noticed the mess he has made and most importantly; his phone lying face down on the hard hallway floor.

‘’Oh my god-’’ He crawled over to his phone and slowly reached out for it, almost afraid to look at the screen. His movement was so slow, some would have called it ‘overly dramatic’ to which Chanyeol strongly disagrees. He prefers to call it ‘cautious’. Finally lifting it up and flipping it over, he sighs in relief. The screen isn’t shattered after all.

He stood up, hissing at the pain in his lower back from the fall, he turned around and noticed the person he totally forgot he bumped into.

The student in front of him was holding some of his assignment papers and looked at them, until he felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him and Chanyeol was met with the brightest and roundest eyes he has ever seen. The guy in front of him was a lot smaller than him, which was a given as he was absurdly tall himself, but he also happened to be the cutest being Chanyeol has ever seen in his life. Heart shaped lips, cheeks that would feel soft in the palms of his hands, broad shoulders but just broad enough to still fit perfectly in the embrace of his long arms. Just the right height for him to place soft kisses on the top of his head before he would squeeze him flush against his chest, pushing all the air out of the smaller as he would tell him how adorable he is. And most of all, those large, innocent eyes looking up at him were enough to heat up Chanyeol’s face.

He wanted to apologize, but he found himself unable to do anything but stutter. When the smaller boy sighed, Chanyeol held his breath and waited for him to say something to break the ice and make the situation a whole lot less uncomfortable, so they could both laugh it off.

‘’Watch where you’re going, crackhead.’’ He said in a deeper and rougher voice than the light voice Chanyeol imagined him to have. His gaze had darkened and he pushed the assignment papers aggressively against Chanyeol’s chest for him to catch them just in time before they would fall again. Chanyeol watched as the smaller walked away without another word.

* * *

Weeks later in class, Chanyeol was still thinking about the student he bumped into on the first day. He couldn’t believe how looks could be so deceiving. Someone so cute shouldn’t even be allowed to be such an asshole. Just when he thought he was so lucky to have met the cutest person in the entire universe, he turned out to be a total dick.

That’s just his luck again.

Chanyeol slumped back on his seat, folded his arms and pursed his lips accompanied by a deep frown.

“Stupid.” He mumbled.

Donghae, his teacher, halted his writing on the board.

“Park, what was that?” He said, turning around to give Chanyeol a stern look.

Chanyeol straightened himself on his seat and he felt ashamed, he didn’t mean to say it out loud and he definitely didn’t mean for anyone to hear.

“I-I uh…” He stuttered,”I didn’t mean you! I, uh, was talking to myself. That I’m stupid, because I don’t understand the subject!” He mentally slapped himself. “Can you explain it to me again?”

Donghae considered explaining again, but he seemed unsurprised that he didn’t understand and Chanyeol swallowed, waiting for his reply.

“I’ll see you after class for an extra lesson then.”

Shit. Chanyeol’s lie was too convincing. He knew Donghae didn’t do it to mock him, but because he genuinely wanted to help him understand. He never started drama and barely ever got in trouble and when he did, it was obvious it was just a case of bad luck, of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Teachers have always liked him as well as all the students. He was grateful that people liked him so much. Well, with the exception of one person.

Chanyeol had found out his name was Do Kyungsoo. He had seen the boy time and time again at the cafeteria and in the hallways. It was as if he couldn’t avoid him even if he wanted to. He still didn’t know what his deal was, why he had to be so rude, but Chanyeol didn’t like it at all. He also didn’t like how Kyungsoo had acquired so many friends. He always spotted him surrounded by a few friends, but he hasn’t seen him smile once. What is it about him that made people want to hang around such a cold soul? Perhaps they’ve been deceived by his cutesy appearance as well. Poor kids. Chanyeol had even seen a few of his own acquaintances hang around him, unbelievable! He slumped in his chair again and tried to focus on class. However, he failed as his mind kept wandering back to a certain dickhead.

* * *

Chanyeol was checking the comments on his latest Instagram post, while waiting for Donghae to pick him up for his extra lesson. He had posted a video of himself, wearing a white headband, winking at the camera using his favourite Snow filter: The pink bunny ears. He thought the video brought out his cuteness as well as his handsome features and the comments seemed to agree. While scrolling through the comments, his phone buzzed. It was a DM from a group chat he was in.

 

 

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_bITCJ_

_@baekhyunee_exo has send a video of @real__pcy to furry bros_

 

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_THATS OUR BOY_

His friend Byun Baekhyun had send the video Chanyeol posted to the group chat they shared with Oh Sehun. The three of them met on Instagram back when they ‘only’ had around one million followers each. Baekhyun had DM’ed Chanyeol, hyping up a photo he had just posted back then and they quickly became friends. Apparently he had done the same thing to Sehun and he added the three of them to a group chat. They started off shy and awkward, but soon discovered they all had the same sense of humour and interests, thus making the conversations they had more wild and crazy. They posted screenshots of their favourite moments that made them laugh on their Instagram story to share with their many followers, which also brought more exposure to their accounts and making their amount of followers skyrocket. The three became synonymous with each other, despite never having met in person.

Baekhyun, being the oldest out of the three of them, looked the youngest. His feed was full of cute photos of himself accompanied with soft captions and emojis. The ones who just followed his Instagram account thought he was a soft baby that needs to be protected and cuddled. However, the ones that followed his Twitter, where he was more active, as well, knew that wasn’t the case. On Twitter, asides from posting memes and sub-tweeting about his crush on the famous idol Zhang Yixing, he constantly spilled tea on people who talked trash about him or the ones he cared about to his millions of followers. He would call them out on their bullshit and attach evidence of them trash talking others and spreading false rumours. Baekhyun truly was the tea-serving hero we all needed.

Sehun was the youngest. His feed was full of scriptic and vague photos that people liked to theorize about, but Sehun just wanted to post them without any hidden meaning. He used his Instagram as a gallery for himself to post random things he liked or memories wanted to look back on in the future, adding little to no caption to them. This also meant his following number was zero. Baekhyun had tried to make Sehun follow him for the longest time, even temporarily making his account private so that Sehun would have to follow him to see his posts, but it didn’t work. Sehun aspired to be an actor, but he hadn’t been casted yet, so in the meantime he worked as a model as part-time job aside from going to college. His followers thought he was a cold bad-boy type, especially when he posted photos from one of his photoshoots. His strong features and dark eyebrows gave him an overall stern appearance. Chanyeol had thought he was like that in real life too, but he soon found out that the real Sehun was shy and giggly through video chatting with him.

Chanyeol himself posted things that made him happy as well as having an account just for his pet dog Toben. Photos with his favourite Snow filters, photos with his friends, videos of him bowling or videos of him making music. He loved music with a passion to the point in which he goes to college to get a degree in music. His dream was to work as a producer after college and express himself through his music.

 

**_@oohsehun_ **

_i call bullshit on him being in his twenties_

**_@real__pcy_ **

_Jksjdkskdjfs_

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_Whose heart you trynna steal mr pcy_

**_@real__pcy_ **

_Yours <3 _

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_ <33333 _

**_@oohsehun_ **

_im leaving._

 

It was at that moment Donghae walked up to Chanyeol and called out his name.

‘’Park! I’ve finished my classes.’’ He started, ‘’We can start your extra lesson now. Did you prepare your questions?’’

Chanyeol nodded, he promised he would prepare some questions on the parts he didn’t understand. It wasn’t hard to make them up, as he didn’t pay attention to class the entire day and didn’t understand anything anyway. He stood up, slung his backpack over his right shoulder and followed Donghae into class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED LAST CHAPTER BEFORE BAEKHYUN MADE HIS TWITTER IM---

‘’Next time you don’t understand something, feel free to ask questions again, okay?’’

Chanyeol nodded and waved Donghae goodbye, immediately taking his phone out of his pocket as he walked down the hallway.

**_@real__pcy_ **

_Sorry I suddenly disappeared but I had an extra class_

 

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_You?_

 

_An extra class?_

 

_What a fascinating world we live in…_

 

**_@oohsehun_ **

_its okay_

 

_baek dont be an ass_

 

Chanyeol was on his way, heading back to his dorms. He looked up away from his phone for one second to open the door so he could exit the school building. Immediately going back to texting, his mind was now processing the glimpse that his eyes caught. He looked up again to double check and see if his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. They weren’t. It was Do Kyungsoo heading out of the gates into town. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and considered following him, but he decided against the idea. It seemed creepy.

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_I have some tea_

 

_I spotted this guy at my college who is a complete ass and hella annoying and he doesn’t like me at all but everyone else seems to like him for some reason_

 

 _I can’t stand him he looks like a cute lil penguin but hes such a dick it makes me_ _upset_

 

_He keeps glaring at me in the hallways as well_

 

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_Drop his @ imma fight_

**_@real__pcy_ **

_I dont know his users_

_I see him walking off campus_

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_Follow him_

**_@oohsehun_ **

_follow him_

**_@real__pcy_ **

_You guys…._

Chanyeol looked up and just caught a last glimpse of Kyungsoo before he disappeared behind the school gates. He let out a sigh. Should he really follow him? He has to admit he is a bit curious about Kyungsoo’s life outside of school, perhaps he will find out why people like him so much. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead.

‘’Fine!’’ Chanyeol yelled out loud. A student who happened to walk by jumped and squealed at the sudden noise. Chanyeol’s face flushed and apologized to her immediately.

**_@real__pcy_ **

_You win_

_I’m going to follow him_

He kept looking down at his phone to not seem suspicious, looking up occasionally so that he wouldn’t lose sight of Kyungsoo.

After following him around for almost five minutes at a safe distance, Chanyeol started getting impatient.

 _What the hell am I doing_ , Chanyeol thought. _This is ridiculous. Why am I like this. This is weird._

He was scrolling through the posts on his explore feed when he bumped into something hard; It was a street lantern. The sound of his body colliding with the metal of the street lantern was loud and he yelped out in pain and surprise when he did. He didn’t have time to recover from his injuries as his eyes shot up and saw Kyungsoo, who was turning around to probably look at the source of the noise like every other bystander at that point. As quickly as he could, Chanyeol pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his head and hid his recognizable backpack in front of him. He turned his back in Kyungsoo’s direction and kneeled, pretending to pet a dog that wasn’t there. The people around him may give him weird looks, but at least he wouldn’t be recognised as a creepy stalker this way. His phone buzzed and he decided to take a look mid-fake-dog-petting.

**_@oohsehun_ **

_is everything going okay_

**_@real__pcy_ **

_Everything okey dokey_

_All according to plan_

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_He definitely messed up_

**_@real__pcy_ **

_Did nOT_

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_Jkdhksjdf I was just kidding_

Baekhyun would never know how correct he actually was.

Chanyeol carefully twisted his back to look over his shoulder to see if Kyungsoo moved further already. Once he spotted him, Kyungsoo was at the end of the street, entering a small cafe. Chanyeol got up to enter the store as well, saying goodbye to the imaginable dog and ignoring all the questionable looks around him.

Once inside the cafe, Chanyeol had trouble not making himself stand out due to his height. He towered over most people in the store, so he decided to keep his face covered by his hoodie and hope for the best. As long as he didn’t walk in direct sight of Kyungsoo it would be fine. He was just here out of curiosity, not to harm anyone, so what he was doing was innocent, he decided. He might as well buy something now that he’s here. He watched Kyungsoo order something at the counter.

‘’One iced caramel macchiato, please.’’ Kyungsoo ordered. ‘’No added sugars.’’

Chanyeol frowned. No wonder his friends were unable to see through his facade, Kyungsoo seemed so normal. He was beginning to doubt himself if he was wrong about Kyungsoo. He genuinely seemed like a bad guy the first day they met.

The barista handed Kyungsoo his coffee. Chanyeol quickly moved away to stay out of sight once Kyungsoo had turned around to leave. When he did, though, a girl, who was enthusiastically talking to her friends, knocked Kyungsoo’s drink out of his hand with her wild arm movements. Chanyeol recognised the girl as a student from their school.

‘’Oh my god, I’m so sorry.’’ She apologized as she noticed the coffee she spilled all over Kyungsoo’s clothes.

Chanyeol braced himself, this was surely the moment Kyungsoo would snap. He anxiously waited for Kyungsoo to look up from the coffee stain on his shirt.

‘’Wendy, you’re unbelievable.’’ One of the people the girl was talking to said.

‘’I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to. I’ll pay for a new drink.’’ Wendy said, before quickly adding, ‘’And a new shirt too! Sorry for ruining it.’’

Both Chanyeol and Wendy were both holding their breath now and Chanyeol didn’t look, but he assumed the rest of the people at the cafe were as well. Kyungsoo stayed silent for an unnerving bit too long.

‘’It’s okay.’’ Kyungsoo finally said, bringing his doll-like eyes up to meet Wendy’s. ‘’I’ll get a new drink myself.’’

Kyungsoo gave her a heart-shaped smile as assurance that she has nothing to worry about and Chanyeol audibly gasped.

‘’I guess I was lucky I got a cold drink.’’ Kyungsoo joked and he even added a soft laugh. A laugh! Chanyeol almost gagged. Maybe he was wrong after all and it was all due to the unfortunate circumstances that they’ve met in. Kyungsoo looked so adorably innocent right then and there in the cafe, Chanyeol forgot all about the death-stares he had given him before.

Kyungsoo ordered a new drink, which the barista offered him for free, but he insisted on paying anyway. Holding his new drink in his hand, with his shirt still stained with coffee, he made his way out of the cafe.

‘’Park Chanyeol?’’ A voice shook Chanyeol out of his train of thoughts.

‘’Uhh, yes, that’s me?’’ He said, as if he wasn’t sure himself.

‘’Oh! It’s me, Wendy!’’ Wendy said and Chanyeol looked down at her, ‘’We go to class together! I also follow you on Instagram, I love your page so much, especially the music you post on there.’’

So that’s why she seemed familiar.

‘’Thanks!’’ Chanyeol grinned, ‘’I do remember seeing you before.’’

He smiled at her as his eyes slowly moved to look over her shoulder. His face went pale as he was met with Kyungsoo’s hard glare, looking him up and down from his feet to the top of his head. Chanyeol gulped and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. The smaller left the cafe, slamming the door just hard enough for no one to notice, except for Chanyeol, to make sure he knows he’s pissed.

Chanyeol chatted with Wendy in the cafe for a while until they both finished their drinks. He felt like he was visibly awkward and uncomfortable, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Kyungsoo’s deadly glare. He waved Wendy goodbye as he was about to leave and she went back to the group of friends she came with. He hadn’t fully exited the cafe yet, or he heard someone call his name.

‘’Park.’’

Chanyeol froze and carefully let his eyes wander to the source of the sound.

‘’Yes?’’ He replied, trying to sound casual, but his throat was dry.

‘’Were you following me?’’ Kyungsoo asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

‘’Why are you still here?’’ Chanyeol replied, not wanting to answer the question. How did he know he was following him? And why was he so scared of someone a lot shorter than him.

‘’Why were you following me.’’ Kyungsoo demanded and Chanyeol stayed silent for a second, debating if he should reply honestly or not.

‘’I wasn’t,’’ He lied, ‘’I wanted to get some coffee at, uhm,’’ He turned around to read the sign, ‘’at the Universe Coffee cafe.’’

‘’I saw you earlier today. You were hiding.’’ Kyungsoo said as a matter of fact, ‘’Your voice doesn’t exactly blend in well with the masses.’’

Chanyeol assumes he was referring to the sound he made when he knocked into the street lantern.

‘’I didn’t do it to hurt you in any way.’’ Chanyeol said, indirectly admitting that he was following him.

‘’Then why did you?’’ Kyungsoo was getting visibly inpatient and angry now. Chanyeol couldn’t stop looking at the popped vein in his neck.

‘’Why do you hate me?’’ Chanyeol blurted out. Everything inside of him was desperate to run away.

Kyungsoo kept looking at him directly in the eye, unfazed, his stance indicating that he’s still angry. Chanyeol had never felt so small before.

‘’For all the obvious reasons.’’ He eventually spat at Chanyeol, who wasn’t having any of this anymore.

‘’Your shirt.’’ Chanyeol said softly, defeated. He didn’t want to confront Kyungsoo now before it got even more out of hand than it already was. ‘’The stain…’’

‘’Tch. This isn’t the end, Park.’’ Kyungsoo cocked his eyebrow up, ‘’We’ll meet again.’’

Kyungsoo walked away, supposedly back to campus, and Chanyeol was left behind at the cafe. He had no clue of what he should do now and he was left even more confused than before. This is definitely not how he wanted this to turn out. He took out his phone.

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_I messed up_


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol explained everything that had happened to Baekhyun and Sehun. He kind of understood where Kyungsoo’s anger came from. Being stalked around town would anger anybody, but by looking at his eyes, Chanyeol could tell his reaction wasn’t just because of the stalking. He could see distaste and annoyance in Kyungsoo’s eyes meant for him. Somehow, it must have been caused by something Chanyeol did, he figured. However, he couldn’t tell why. For as far as he knew, most people liked him, right? Chanyeol was aware of his own confidence and ego, but surely it wasn’t all an illusion that he was popular. He just couldn’t understand where Kyungsoo’s emotions were coming from. It’s not like Kyungsoo is the type to hold grudges, apparently, as he forgave Wendy, after she spilled her coffee on him, right away. It bothered him how confused he was by the situation.

  


**_@oohsehun_ **

_i dont get it_

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_That’s the point_

 

_I don’t understand it either and just straight up asking him didn’t seem to be much help as well_

 

_I mean, I get why he would be angry about me sort of stalking him_

 

_That’s your fault for telling me to do it_

 

_But he didn’t have to go off like that you know_

 

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_Are you sure you’re telling the whole story?_

 

_So one time you just bumped into each other in the hallway and ever since then he doesn’t like you?_

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_That’s exactly what happened_

 

_I threw my phone and summer assignment everywhere_

 

_he only picked up a few papers but that’s it it’s not like I asked him to clean it up for me_

 

**_@oohsehun_ **

_what was on the papers_

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_Just my summer assignment_

 

_Some sheet music_

 

**_@baekhyunee_exo_ **

_Maybe your song was so shit it infuriated him_

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_No :(_

 

_I know he isn’t a music and performance arts major so he probably couldn’t even read it kjdfksjd_

 

**_@oohsehun_ **

_id advice to ask him again at a time he didnt just bust your ass stalking him_

 

**_@real__pcy_ **

_I guess I’ll try_

 

_I don’t think I have any other options_

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Chanyeol arrived back at his dorms.

‘’I’m back.’’ He shouted for his roommate to hear while he took off his shoes.

‘’You’re late.’’ His roommate observed, looking Chanyeol’s way from over the couch and his mouth half-stuffed with a protein bar.

Chanyeol’s roommate, Jongin, had the same major as him, only Jongin is specialized in dance. He was incredibly fit with the broadest shoulders Chanyeol has ever seen. When they first met, Chanyeol had felt intimidated. However, it wasn’t long before he found out Jongin was actually really fun to hang around with. They went to parties together and whenever Jongin got drunk, he would become like a child in a grown man’s body. Jongin was his most trustworthy friend, someone he could always rely on to have his back whenever something unfortunate happened. He also knew about the Kyungsoo situation, but didn’t understand how or why this all happened as well.

‘’I know,’’ Chanyeol sighed, ‘’I ran into Kyungsoo.’’

He briefly explained what happened and Jongin looked as if he felt sorry for him.

‘’Damn,’’ Jongin shook his head, ‘’That sucks, man.’’

Chanyeol shrugged, he wanted to stop thinking about it. There’s nothing he can do now anyway.

‘’So,’’ Jongin started to break the silence, ‘’How’s Baekhyun doing?’’

‘’You’re unbelievable.’’ Chanyeol deadpanned. ‘’Sometimes I wonder if you only hang out with me, because I’m friends with Baekhyun and Sehun.’’

‘’What?’’ Jongin pretended to be offended. ‘’It’s a normal question. He just posted this photo on Instagram and his lips looked so pretty. Do you ever wonder what they’d look like when they’re stretched around-’’

Jongin was cut off by Chanyeol’s backpack flying towards his head. He managed to barely dodge it and save himself having a black eye for the next few weeks.

‘’Sorry.’’ Chanyeol quickly apologised when he realised what he had done. ‘’But for the love of god, please stop. I don’t want to hear it. You’re disgusting.’’

‘’Okay okay, I’m just saying.’’ Jongin threw his hands up in defeat. ‘’I’ll stop.’’

Chanyeol went to his room to change into his black adidas track pants and oversized black t-shirt before returning to the living room. He walked over to Jongin and joined him on the couch.

‘’What are you watching?’’ Chanyeol asked, not really caring what was on TV, as long as it distracted him from his overthinking mind.

‘’Busted.’’ Jongin replied, his eyes not leaving the screen, ‘’It came out last month, but I just started watching all episodes today.’’ He continued to briefly explain to Chanyeol what it’s about and what he missed.

‘’Ah, okay.’’ Chanyeol threw his feet up on the table and let his body slump onto the couch. His neck and spine were in an awkward position and he would probably regret it tomorrow, but for now he didn’t care.

‘’Oh, also, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.’’ Jongin started, to which Chanyeol hummed absentmindedly.

‘’There’s a party soon that I want to go to. It’s to ‘celebrate’ the start of the new semester, which is probably just a bad excuse to organize a party and get wasted. It’ll be Friday next week.’’

‘’I’ll go with you.’’ It was currently Friday as well, so there’d be seven days to prepair, but to Chanyeol it didn’t matter when the party was. He needed something fun to look forward to. He liked going to parties a lot, considering socializing and making new friends is probably his second favourite pastime, right behind creating music.

‘’Great.’’ Jongin reached out to pat Chanyeol’s shoulder lazily. ‘’It’ll be fun.’’

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol got out of bed the next day with a horrible pain shooting through his back. He immediately knew it was caused by watching TV in a weird position all night with Jongin. He sighed and accepted that he’d look like the hunchback of the Notre Dame for the rest of the day. At the very least it was Saturday, he thought, he’ll just have a better excuse to lie in bed all day and not feel bad about it and thus he crawled back under his warm and thick blankets. Of course checking his phone was the first thing he did after.

  


**_@real__pcy_ **

_Good morning yall_

 

**_@oohsehun_ **

_good morning chanyeol_

  


As expected, Baekhyun wasn’t online yet. His sleeping schedule is all messed up. He stays up all night and on the weekends he sleeps in for hours until way into the afternoon. Chanyeol guessed Baekhyun was used to it. He worked as a bartender and had to pull all-nighters on a regular basis because of it. The weekend was his time to sleep all the hours he missed during the weekdays. Chanyeol couldn’t imagine why any college student would choose to be a bartender as their part-time job. It’s exhausting. Baekhyun prefered to be busy all the time, though. He didn’t like to be lazy. And besides, Chanyeol had seen the videos of Baekhyun doing all kinds of bartender tricks and they were quite impressive and considering of the large platform he has on social media, he was probably making bank getting booked for the most high-end parties all the time.

Chanyeol was scrolling through his Instagram, as usual, when he was called by an unknown phone number. He frowned, but decided to pick it up anyway.

‘’Hello?’’

_‘’Chanyeol?’’_ It was a female voice.

‘’Uhh,’’ He recognised the voice, but he couldn’t quite place it. He slapped his bare thigh repeatedly in frustration, still thinking hard. When he realised how weird the slapping of skin on skin must have sound through the phone, he stopped. ‘’Who is this?’’

_‘’It’s Wendy.’’_ Wendy replied. _‘’Did you forget about me already?’’_

Chanyeol felt embarrassed. He didn’t recognise her voice despite having heard it yesterday and they even go to the same class. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

‘’Kind of. Sorry.’’

_‘’I was just kidding.’’_ Wendy started, audibly gasping, _‘’I can’t believe you actually did.’’_

Off to a great start, Chanyeol thought to himself. Wendy didn’t sound hurt or offended, but he still felt guilty about it.

_‘’Anyway,’’_ She continued, _‘’I got your phone number by asking one of our classmates. It’s been a few weeks since the semester started, but we haven’t really gotten the chance yet to properly meet each other! In class you’re always staring so absentmindedly.’’_

Chanyeol nodded, forgetting Wendy couldn’t see him actually nod. In class he always zones out, over-thinking things that don’t matter. They shouldn’t matter and he should forget about everything that has happened, but somehow he can’t seem to stop thinking.

_‘’I’ve been thinking, since I really enjoyed talking to you at the cafe, that we could hang out sometime again. If you want, of course.’’_

‘’Oh, sure.’’ Chanyeol would gladly meet up with her again. They laughed a lot together and something just clicked. ‘’I’d like that.’’

_‘’Great! Same place?’’_

Chanyeol nodded again, before realising his mistake, again.

‘’Yea!’’ He quickly blurted out, his voice cracking as if he was a teen going through puberty all over again.

_‘’Uhm,’’_ Wendy sounded taken aback and Chanyeol didn’t blame her, _‘’Alright then. Are you free today? We could meet at around 2 o’clock.’’_

‘’Sounds great.’’ Chanyeol agreed. It was currently around eleven in the morning, so he still had plenty of time to get ready. ‘’See you at 2!’’

_‘’See ya!’’_ She said before ending the call.

Maybe something good would come out of this entire mess, Chanyeol thought. Wendy sounded like a nice person, someone fun to be around, and they both share the same interest: Creating music.

He has three hours to get ready, which should be fine, so he might as well have breakfast first. He positioned his palms flat onto the mattress and pressed his body up, but immediately dropped back onto the mattress when he felt that agonizing pain shooting through his spine again. He forgot about his fucked up back. Perhaps agreeing to meeting up with Wendy wasn’t that good of an idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ABOUT WENDY. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.  
> For anyone expecting her to be a love interest or rival, she isn't. (Unless you're able to change my mind about it.)


End file.
